Lodane
The Erisian Legacy is a Jung Ma original legacy. Started on this server, unique legacy name claimed, and no rename tokens used. Legacy Questionnaire #'What is your Legacy name, and what does it mean? ' Erisian, as in the Erisian Liberation Front . Essentially means "of Eris" (the Greco-Roman Goddess of Strife/Chaos). #'What is your character's full name and title? ' Lodane Erisian, Captain of the Sable Swift #'Why did you choose your race/class/gender combination? ' Lodane's a frequently reincarnated RP character for me, and she's typically a dual-wielding rogue type (and human). I typically play human. I didn't like the majority of Republic cybernetics at launch. '' #'What alignment does this character identify with the most? ' ''Lodane's generally CN, but leaned heavily towards CG during this wartime (i.e., Lightside). '' #'What is your character's status with romance and family? (Do you RP those relationships with other player-characters?) ' ''Extended family of half-siblings (including other PCs), and an estranged marraige & child with another PC. #'What is the game or guild achievement of which you (or your character) is most proud?' "Meatbag" legacy title, server first. #'What is your character's greatest trait(s)? ' Her dedication to family, doing what's "right", and love of all things droid-related. #'What is your character's most vital flaw(s)? ' Her dedication to family, having a big mouth, and vicious racism towards non-Basic speaking humanoids. #'Do you feel dedicated/patriotic towards Jung Ma? ' Extremely. I'll quit before I leave. #'Tell us your character's life story in one-to-three sentences. ' Lodane was raised in a weird family situation, by a daughter that struggled for approval, becoming a daughter that struggled for approval. A life of good-hearted crime lead to decent profits, a rollercoaster of emotions, and a constantly revolving cast of allies and enemies alike. Balancing style and substance her whole life -- she's left questioning if the credits and the years disappear to the same black hole? Roleplay The Erisian Legacy is played, mostly, as a large family of humans and cyborgs. The majority of the player-characters in this legacy are half-siblings. Some other players have decided to link legacies with the Erisian legacy: by claiming to also have a half-sibling bastard in their family, or by marriage. "Cad" Erisian "Cad" is the commonly used name for the somewhat anonymous Mr. Erisian. Known as an epic space-rake that caused the majority of the Erisian bastard brood. He's famous for wooing young girls, commonly using a pseudonym, and leaving them behind. He typically hauls jets before they realize that they made love to one of the most fertile men known to ever exist in the galaxy. Rumors state that he is one-quarter Zeltron, but no evidence has ever been presented to substantiate this, and some believe this may have been a clever cover for his use of purchased Zeltron pheremones in his escapades. ("Cad" is not his real name, and he is not a player-character. This character's fertility is largely inspired by Sam Hell in Hell Comes to Frogtown.) "Hey! You try making love to a complete stranger in a hostile, mutant environment, see how you like it." --''Roddy Piper as ''Sam Hell Hell Comes to Frogtown Corellian Children A farmer, finding his wife and three young daughters to be less than enough workforce during a bountiful harvest, hired offworld laborers as hands on his farm -- including the infamous Cad. On their own, without the knowledge of the others, each sister snuck off with Cad in the night. Faced with a three-way shotgun wedding, Cad escaped the planet without pay. The three cousin-siblings (Lodane, Ilex Sr., and Irene) were raised together on the farm with their grandparents assisting in their raising. That was not Cad's only visit to Corellia, and it is rumored that there maybe more of his DNA lurking on that planet. Family in Imperial Space *Odile -- full sister of Odette, former Imperial intelligence. *Lucretia -- Warrior for the Sith, trying to change the system from the inside. *Ilex Jr. -- former cheerleader, daughter of "Lovely" and Ilex Sr. Family in Republic Space *Lodane -- Grey Gabaki smuggler. *Irene -- Republic Trooper. *Odette -- Jedi forcehealer. Lawful Good. Boring as hell. Lifelong chaste. Effectively a Nun. *Banky -- Small time crook, big time lover. Said to be the closest physical facsimile to his father, in that he's irre-fucking-sistable. Extended Legacy *Dac Starduster (nee Starlighter) -- Insane son of Cad, later believed his "true father" was a wookie. Identified as Lodane's half-brother for a time, before losing his mind, and eventual use of the wookie delusion as justification for an attempted incestual relationship with Lodane. Rebuffed, and having disgusted his sister, he changed his last name and has rarely been seen since. As co-founder of Organic Meatbags , the organization suffered at his disappearance. *Kially Skyward -- Gunslinging spawn of Cad. Identifies as Lodane's half-sister. *Ydel Kletva -- Wife of Lodane for "nearly 20 cycles", mother of Nayelii Kletva. *Nayelii Kletva -- biologically the product of the Ydel, and donated genetic material from the Jedi Agyo . Raised as Ydel and Lodane's mutual daughter, Lodane effectively "fathered" the child during rearing. Notably, Nayelli has bright green eyes: a trait obtained from neither biological parent, and only shared with Lodane. Rumors surround this about Ydel's possible force influence on this, as a reaction to a pregnant fear that Lodane would lack a natural parental connection with the child. Associated Guilds Alliances *Credit Shot *Watchmen *Dark Legion Empire *Retrospective Membership *Crimson Elite *Organic Meatbags *Classified *The Sibekian Order *BIRD CLAN *Jawas in Heat *Wombo Combo *Krayt Dragon Pearl *SUPER DARK SIDE GUILD *Banefire *Mighty Ducks External Websites *LODANE.COM *Official SWTOR.com Forums Profile *Enjin Profile *Streaming on Twitch.TV *YouTube Channel Merit Badges PreLaunchGuild.jpeg BetaTester.jpeg EarlyAccess.jpeg Founder.jpeg DigitalDeluxe.jpeg PreLaunchGuild.jpeg OMGuild.jpeg RCOG.jpeg KraytMantleGuardian.jpeg CEGuild.jpeg LegacyMeatbag.jpeg Merit Sibek.jpg Category:Legacy Category:Streamer Category:YouTuber Category:Character